


Heartbreak Hotel

by Daddy_Delani647



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Delani647/pseuds/Daddy_Delani647





	Heartbreak Hotel

Heartbreak Hotel 

Chapter 1

Brendon was sitting with a bottle a jack his hand looking at a picture of his girlfriend who cheated on him. He slammed the bottle down on the table in front of him. Girls don’t excite him anymore. Not the way guys do. If you asked what turned him gay he’d laugh and say his ex girlfriend. But honestly he just didn’t even like girls. His first love was nowhere to be found. Once they fucked he outed Brendon saying that he’s a faggot. Which is why he dated girls. But here he is walking into a gay club he frequented a lot. Once he got there he ordered whiskey. He sat at the VIP table waiting for his favorite male stripper to come out on stage. Last time Brendon was here BigDickRicky his favorite stripper made him hard by grinding on his dick, and shoving his tongue down his throat kissing him. Once Brendon left had to take a cold shower. Brendon was pulling from his thoughts when the music got louder and the lights dimmed and flashed. That’s when Ricky came out on stage. The song that was playing was Heartbreak Hotel which was a cover by Heidi Feek. The song was slowed down and sensual. Ricky danced to music perfectly. Brendon was mesmerized by his body and the way he his body was in sync with the music. They way he danced like his life depended on it. Brendon tensed up when he saw Ricky walking over to his table. Brendon can’t tell who it is because his was covered with a masquerade mask. Ricky sitting giving Brendon a lap dance in his seat he was sitting in. Ricky grinded on his dick by backing his ass up on Brendon’s lap. Brendon was feeling nothing but lust as always. For some reason it was a lot stronger tonight. So he grabbed Ricky’s hips and thrusted up on his ass making him falter for once. This happened making them both harder than usual but Ricky turned around and grabbed Brendon’s hair making him wince. Ricky’s eyes were black filled with lust. He stared at him before standing up and blowing him a kiss. He finished the rest of his routine then walked backstage. Ricky walked to his dressing room looking down at his hard on. It was starting to hurt. Ricky took off his mask and looked himself in the mirror. He didn’t recognize the person in front of him. He was born Tyler Joseph but Ricky was always there lingering in the dark parts of his soul. That’s when Tyler’s friend Josh walked in. 

“Tyler that was so hot.” Josh gushed. Tyler chuckled at him. Josh always supported him. That is his oldest best friend. They knew each other since they were in diapers. Josh is also the manager of this club called Midnight Snack. 

“Thanks Josh.” Tyler replied. “Can I leave?” 

“You have a client waiting for you in the lounge.” Josh informed me. 

“You tell them I don’t have sex for money, right?” He asked. 

“I did but this one I think you’ll have an exception for.” Josh stated. “It’s your regular, Brendon Urie.” 

Tyler nodded looking at Josh,“Tell him I won’t be long.” With that he left to tell Brendon to wait in the VIP room for Tyler. Tyler got himself ready then put on his mask. He looked in the mirror and every trace of Tyler disappeared. There was just Ricky now.


End file.
